


Sam/Jack Snippets

by Glinda



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Archiving some Sam/Jack drabbles for posterity





	1. Sandwiches & Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007. Archived on AO3 in July 2017 and backdated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt PBJ at sj100
> 
> Set in the immediate aftermath of Paradise Lost

It’s a strange desire. After a month stranded on an alien planet with Maybourne of all people, it’s the last thing he would expect to be craving.

(Shower? Yes. This? No.)

He figures it’s the sugar calling, and makes himself the peanut butter and jelly sandwich unquestioningly. Odd how the jar’s mysteriously less full then it should be. He turns to face her, a question on his lips.

She blinks innocently at him, sitting on the counter-top, holding a spoon. He finds himself grinning uncontrollably, and when he hands her the jar, she does too.

He’s missed other things more.


	2. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Thor Challenge at sj100
> 
> A sort-of AU for Season 4

“It was a great victory,” he says, “his name will be remembered among the warriors of the Asgard.”

She doesn’t respond.

He feels something akin to helplessness watching her. For all the Asgard’s own losses were far heavier, his grief is impersonal, the regret of a general for soldiers who fell under his command for a good cause. He cannot remember the last time he lost someone that he loved, not in any permanent way.

His world is built on logic, but that cannot heal her.

So he rebuilds O’Neill’s body, for he cannot fix her heart.

They owe her.


	3. Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Password at sj100
> 
> Spoilers for Heroes part 2

“Let. Me. GO!!!”

“Not without the password.”

Listening to the pair of them, words choked out between fits of laughter and as they battle together on the couch, she can almost imagine that nothing’s changed. She can pretend that Cassie is still a little girl not long arrived on earth, that Jack's hair has yet to grey, that if she turns around Janet will be standing in the doorway gently explaining to Teal’c how this is helping Cassie settle in. She knows exactly why Cassie’s not surrendering, can’t blame her either, she’s not quite ready to let go yet either.


End file.
